made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Majora's Mask 3: The Return of Majora's Mask
''Majora's Mask 3: The Return of Majora's Mask ''is a fan-made sequel to Majora's Mask, and the 3rd zelda-based game on this wikia, the first is Ganon's Revenge and the 2nd is Shadow Nightmare attack. The main antagonist is Majora's Mask. Playable Characters Link is the only playable character in this game. Places Majora's Mask now brought the Moon into the Kingdom of Costel. Dungeons are writen in Bold. Costel * Catacombs * Costel Town * Costel Field Costel Town * South Costel Town * Laundry Pool * East Costel Town * West Costel Town * North Costel Town Northern Swamp * Northern Swamp * Swamp Tourist Center * Potion Shop * Lost Woods * Deku Castle * Poison Volcano * Forest Temple Snowy Mountains * Snowy Mountains * Mt. Snow * Goron Village * Road to Snowy Area * Snowy Area * Temple of Ice Sea Shores * Sea Shores * Sea Coast * Ocean Facility * Zora Shores * Zora Hall * Sea Temple Kingdom of Costile * Costile Graveyard * Costile Canyon * Music Box House * Costile Castle * Beneath the Well * Stone Tower * Stone Tower Temple Moon * Moon * Inside the Moon Items Main article: List of Majora's Mask 3 Items Enemies Main article: List of Majora's Mask 3 Enemies Bosses Main article: List of Majora's Mask 3 Bosses Chests Main article: Treasure Chest Songs All the songs from Majora's Mask return in this game. Soundtrack Normal * Title Screen * Prologue * Cavern Theme * Clock Tower * Costel Town (1st Day) * Costel Town (2nd Day) * House Theme * Shop Theme * Costel Town (Final Day) * Majora's Mask's Theme * Costel Field * Enemy Battle * Northern Swamp * Potion Shop * Lost Woods * Boat Cruise * Deku Castle * Forest Temple * Snowy Mountains * Temple of Ice * Sea Shores * Ocean Facility * Zora Hall * Sea Temple * Costile Kingdom * Music Box House * Costile Castle * Stone Tower & Stone Tower Temple (Normal) * Stone Tower & Stone Tower Temple (Inverted) * To The Moon Boss Themes * Mid-Boss * Boss Battle * Skull Keeta Battle * Majora's Mask Battle * Majora's Incarnation Battle * Majora's Wrath Final Boss Battle Other * Game Over * Learned a Song * Treasure Chest Opening * Got a Mask * Item Get * Small Item Get * Dungeon Appears * The End is Near (Carnival of Costel) * Boss Defeated * Heart Container Get * Northern Swamp Clear & Sea Shores Clear * Snowy Mountains Clear * Calling all Giants * Moon Goes Away * Goodbye Giants * Staff Roll Trivia * Desbreko would've appeared as a mid-boss, but instead, it's just a regular enemy just like in Majora's Mask. * Skull Keeta is the only boss (Not encluding Majora's Mask) that has his own theme, and that's Undyne's theme from Undertale. * The Big Octos act similar to the Moblins in The Wind Waker, when Link first encounter them, they are guards that try to capture Link, then later in the game one is encountered again as a mid-boss, then after the mid-boss battle ageinst it, they now attack Link